


Sign your name next to mine

by inductionandceramic



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inductionandceramic/pseuds/inductionandceramic
Summary: Wedding jitters are real and as the days go by, Sehun is questioning himself if he's really ready to marry his longtime partner, Jeonghan. It's not that he doesn't love the latter--heck, he couldn't even live without him. The main reason is he's just scared that he would fail as a husband; scared about the future--their future.





	Sign your name next to mine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #: 10
> 
> Prompt: I DO (Wedding Au!) Inspired by Marie Digby's song "Love is here, Love is True, Love is Me , Love is You" Wedding jitters are real and as the days go by, Sehun is questioning himself if he's really ready to marry his longtime partner, Jeonghan. It's not that he doesn't love the latter--heck even couldn't live without him. The main reason is he's just scared that he would fail as a husband; scared about the future--their future.
> 
> Author’s note: Thank you for the nice prompt! This story was written on the assumption that same sex marriage is legal in South Korea (which should happen everywhere sometime in the future, hopefully).

For the third night in a row he found himself not being able to fall asleep. He knew that feeling nervous was a normal thing: at this time a week from now, he would be a married man.

He always used to think that he would wait until he was thirty (or more) to get married. In his mind it was a big step, one that he couldn’t see himself making, and the most important part, he needed someone else for it. He liked going out, having fun, his relationships had never been that long (with a boyfriend of a year being the maximum), so a younger Sehun just assumed it was something that would happen when he was more “emotionally mature” and had dated enough to be able to spot his forever and ever person (if something like that existed).

And then he met Jeonghan during his last month at a job. Jeonghan, with his small face, expressive brown eyes and the most blindingly beautiful smile he had ever seen. He was the new guy at the department the opposite side of his, and after some conversations in the span of two weeks something inside of him told him that he couldn’t slack off: if he didn’t make a move before his last day, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to see him anymore.

So after some after office drinks, when everybody had parted ways and only both of them remained, he offered Jeonghan to walk him to his subway station, which led them to having a late dinner and even later goodbye after hours of conversation and an exchange of phone numbers. By then, the excitement he felt when he got home was the final confirmation: he wanted Yoon Jeonghan in his future, and he was going to make it happen. 

From that moment to now a lot had happened, to the point that they had started living together. And after realizing that they weren’t, in fact, fighting all the time and that every day that he got home he was the happiest he could be, he didn’t see any reason not to ask Jeonghan to marry him. Their daily lives would be the same: they already shared a budget, a routine, a bed and plans for the future. This would just legalize their relationship, confirm in the eyes of their country and everybody else that what they had in private was real and permanent. 

And yet, here he was. Still being unable to sleep, with his eyes open in the darkness and Jeonghan next to him.

“What is it?”

Sehun hadn’t realized that Jeonghan was awake, and as he turned to the right he could see Jeonghan looking at him directly.

“Sorry if I woke you up, I just couldn’t sleep.”

Jeonghan just held his gaze and then moved into Sehun’s arms, putting his head on his chest while hugging him with his right arm. Sehun hugged him tighter, welcoming the warmth of the other’s body, and then Jeonghan gave him a peck near his mouth.

“You know you can tell me if something’s up right? Are you stressed?”

And Sehun knew that was Jeonghan’s nice way of asking if he was stressed not in general, but about their wedding. They were having a simple party after the ceremony and by now everything had been arranged, suits ready in their closet, and they only had to wait. Sehun tried putting into words what he was feeling, even if it was difficult for himself to sort his thoughts out.

“It’s just… I’ve been thinking. About us. We shouldn’t change after the wedding, but still. I mean, how do we know everything is gonna work out? I know I love you, but still… I don’t know Han. What if you stop loving me? What if you realize that you can’t stand me? Or what if I start acting like an asshole to you? I know the last few weeks were complicated, you managed the party preparations alone and I know you understand when things get complicated at work, but what if I start failing you more and more? What if you get so tired of waiting for me that you find someone else? And the kids, Han!” At this, Jeonghan laughed. It wasn’t the first time that they talked about their possible future kids, even though their adoption plans weren’t set yet. “What if I suck as a father? I’ve seen you with your sister and with kids, I know you’ll be amazing. What if I let you down?”

Jeonghan didn’t say anything but threw one of his legs on top of Sehun’s and hugged him with his whole body.

“I guess I’m worried about not being able to be the husband you deserve” he concluded as he touched the curvature of Jeonghan’s spine on top of his T-shirt. Yes, this was it: he wasn’t afraid of making a mistake by marrying Jeonghan. He was afraid that he wouldn’t be able to be fulfill his role and Jeonghan would leave.

At this, Jeonghan sighed.

“Sehun-ah… I know it’s scary. I can’t see into the future and assure you that we are gonna be here forty years from now. You can’t assure me that you won’t find someone else either, be it months or years down the line.” At this, Sehun wanted to protest, but the look in Jeonghan’s eyes stopped him. “But I love you. I really, really love you. And you know that if anything happens, I’ll be here for you. Even if things get complicated, I’ll do everything possible for us to be happy. I don’t care if I have to do more chores from time to time or wait for you till a little later. You’d do the same for me, I know that. And isn’t the fact that you’re worrying a sign that you will too? I know you, Oh Sehun. I want to be with you for as a long as we can. You have been the most perfect partner I could have ever asked for. I know you will be my perfect husband too. Don’t worry too much. We had some rough times, and we made it through. We can make it through anything. If anything happens I’ll be here for you, as always.”

Sehun wanted to cry. Even though Jeonghan was a person who constantly showed his affection and said “I love you” easily (and demanded the same in exchange), he wasn’t usually so verbal. He wasn’t known for being sappy, so everything he just said, Sehun knew that it came from his heart. The only thing he could do was move Jeonghan from his side and lie on top of him, hugging him tighter and kissing his cheekbones, nose and mouth in between words.

“I love you Yoon Jeonghan. I love you so much. I won’t let you down.”

Jeonghan just smiled and kissed him back. His chest felt full and he was happy that Sehun looked happier at last. “I know, Sehun-ah. I love you too, I really do.”

Jeonghan was right. He had always been there, supporting him, playing jokes on him and making him feel better. And Sehun knew he had an amazing partner. He didn’t want to let him go. He wouldn’t allow himself to let that happen. Their years together and their time living together showed that they could do this, and he didn’t need to keep feeling insecure. Neither the rings nor the signed papers would change what they had. He would still treat Jeonghan as the most important person in his world.

From that time in the office until today, Jeonghan was the only that had been able to make him feel like this. He wanted to see his face every day, hear his laugh every day. And they had years and years of this to come. In the end, Sehun fell asleep while running his hand through Jeonghan’s hair. He couldn’t wait for their wedding day, and every day after that.   

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any kind of comments/corrections/criticism is welcome.


End file.
